


Tweet, Tweet, You Have a New Follower!

by LirinUchiha



Series: Social Network Love You! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LirinUchiha/pseuds/LirinUchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas è lontano per due settimane e Dean si sente solo. Purtroppo la sua simpatia per i social network non è migliorata...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tweet, Tweet, You Have a New Follower!

Dean era annoiato. Da ben una settimana. Orribilmente senza forze, con la testa vuota e la voglia di vivere di un pesce rosso morente.   
E non c'entrava nulla il fatto che Cas – il suo neo-quasi-non-si-sa-cosa che aveva invaso la sua vita poco più di due settimane prima riempiendola di cazzate, spazzatura varia nel suo appartamento e sesso in posti e posizioni che lui nemmeno aveva pensato di poter sognare – lo aveva lasciato.   
Cioè, non lasciato nel senso di 'scaricato' – nessuno scarica Dean Winchester! - era solo partito per un tour promozionale per la sua collana di libri 'Supernatural' o qualcosa di simile... Roba da artisti con un sacco di fan e una editrice pazza, una certa Faith, probabilmente imparentata con Satana – che ti chiama alle tre del mattino (mentre sei in piacevole compagnia) ordinandoti di preparare la valigia, afferrare il pc e scendere di casa entro sette minuti perché il viaggio era stato anticipato di due giorni ed erano già in ritardo per l'aereo. Decisamente solo uno stramboide come Castiel poteva sopportare tutto quello.   
Dean, che era un semplice meccanico, non poteva capire visto che quello che si avvicinava di più a un suo 'fan' era Garth – il coglione del paese – che tentava di arruffianarselo ogni volta per avere sconti sull'ennesima ammaccatura al paraurti per una retromarcia non andata a buon fine... O al massimo alcune ragazze (età variabile dai 21 ai 99 anni) che ogni tanto si presentavano da lui con gomme bucate e cagate simili e che restavano a fissargli il culo mentre controllava – ogni santissima volta – il livello dell'olio. E ok, ammetteva che la cosa era abbastanza gratificante, ma di certo lui non si sarebbe mai fatto milioni di miglia per andare ad incontrare quattro nerd ossessionati!   
"Fa parte dei miei doveri, Dean. Sono i miei lettori che mi permettono di vivere, è giusto ringraziarli" Era stata la logica e fredda risposta che Castiel gli aveva dato – ed era stata una scena anche un po' ridicola visto che si stava preparando la valigia con solo i calzini addosso... A dire il vero aveva dovuto pure fermarlo dall'uscire con solo i calzini addosso – stupido artista.   
Insomma, Castiel lo aveva abbandonato per due settimane baciandolo frettolosamente – strizzandogli la chiappa destra – e ordinandogli di prendergli la posta e annaffiargli le piante di casa – cosa del tutto inutile visto che erano già morte.   
In poche parole era passato dallo stato di estasi perenne da coito ripetuto a... fare la colf.   
E no, sul serio, non si sentiva affatto la mogliettina lasciata sola a casa dal marito partito per un viaggio di lavoro. Non era perché ne sentiva la mancanza che si era praticamente trasferito a casa Novak, lavando un po' di pentole scrostate e aprendo le finestre per far arieggiare le stanze.   
…   
Ok, era diventato la colf sudamericana/prostituta.   
Tra parentesi, Cas non lo aveva chiamato nemmeno una volta. Nemmeno uno straccio di messaggio, o un piccione viaggiatore, una chiamata degli angeli! O, che cazzo, un telegramma! Un fottuto segno di vita!   
Aveva provato a chiamarlo, ma gli aveva sempre risposto quella maledetta figlia di Satana che, con voce da segretaria incazzosa in pieno ciclo mestruale, gli aveva riposto 'Il signor Novak è impegnato' oppure 'Il signor Novak sta riposando', alla decima chiamata, con tono ancora più da arpia, gli aveva urlato 'La smetta di chiamare! Il signor Novak non ha bisogno di essere disturbato con le sue sciocchezze!'.   
E lì Dean si era fermato perché, forse, lo stava davvero disturbando. A lui giravano le palle quando qualcuno gli rompeva l'anima quando era concentrato su un bellissimo motore di qualche auto d'epoca... Magari per Castiel era lo stesso per quelle – come le aveva chiamate? - 'convention'.   
Aveva smesso di provarci.   
E adesso si annoiava. Senza rendersene conto l'avere attorno Castiel o semplicemente il sapere di poterlo chiamare in ogni momento per raccontargli qualche stronzata era diventato parte della sua vita. E gli mancava.   
Gli mancava sentirlo borbottare mentre scriveva, saltellare per il pavimento per evitare il casino apocalittico di casa, ritrovarselo senza preavviso così vicino da sentirne il calore attraverso la maglietta, aspettare venti minuti fuori dalla porta del suo appartamento perché era concentrato in uno dei suoi 'momenti mistici' e, soprattutto, gli mancava ritrovarselo addosso la mattina intento a svegliarlo in uno dei suoi 'modi speciali'.   
…   
Cazzo, due settimane e già faceva questi pensieri da ragazzina rincoglionita... Sembrava la tizia di Twilight (e no, lui non aveva visto tutti i film, assolutamente no!) Tra un mese che gli sarebbe successo? Avrebbe cominciato a fare shopping con Samantha scambiandosi consigli su come mantenersi in linea o acconciarsi i capelli?   
Il suono del telefono lo fece sobbalzare. Con una minima speranza guardò il display. Sbuffò, sdraiandosi sul divano e spegnendo la tv.   
"Sammy, stavo giusto pensando a te!" Esordì.   
"Dean, dove sei?"   
Ecco, quando suo fratello iniziava una conversazione così il nostro eroe sapeva di essersi scordato qualcosa.   
"A casa..." Mica poteva dirgli 'Sono nell'appartamento del mio non-so-cosa a mangiare schifezze e a piangermi addosso...'   
"No, non sei a casa perché io ci sono dentro in questo momento e tu non ci sei!"   
...Per quale motivo aveva dato a Sammy le sue chiavi di casa? Ah già... Autolesionismo...   
"Ok, sono fuori. Perché tu sei a casa mia?" Chiese, irritato.   
"Mamma è preoccupata perché non rispondi al telefono. Mi ha detto di venire a controllare che non fossi stato assassinato o roba simile..."   
Ah, ecco cosa si era dimenticato... 'Fare la chiamata settimanale alla mamma per fargli sapere che il suo cocchino è sano e salvo'. Ovvero alleviare la sua sete di 'facciamoci i cazzi di Dean'. Certe volte si sentiva come Howard Wolowitz[1]... Solo che almeno lui ne aveva solo una di donna in menopausa.   
"Sono vivo e vegeto, grazie per l'interessamento"   
"Come va con Castiel?" Ah-ah! Ecco dove voleva andare a parare il suo fratellino pettegolo! Poteva quasi vedere i suoi occhietti luccicare di curiosità.   
"Non sono affari tuoi o della mamma" Rispose. Non aveva la minima intenzione di rendere partecipe la sua famiglia della sua vita sentimentale/sessuale.   
"Oh, allora sta andando bene!" Lo sentì ridacchiare. "Mamma ha detto che è ufficialmente invitato a cena a casa Winchester..."   
… Eh?! Cos'è?! Si era improvvisamente fidanzato?! Sua madre voleva per caso cominciare i preparativi per il matrimonio?! E suo padre non diceva niente di tutto questo?! Odiava il suo amorevole padre di larghe vedute... Dove erano finiti quegli orchi omofobi che fustigavano le mogli ogni volta che aprivano bocca? Probabilmente sotto strati di ore ed ore di shopping... Sua madre e Samantha lo avevano talmente rincoglionito che ormai nemmeno protestava...   
"...quando sarà tornato dal tour di convention!" Concluse il fratello sconvolgendolo più di quello che già era.   
"Come fa a sapere pure questo?!" Aveva paura. Cominciava seriamente ad essere spaventato dal livello di pazzia che sua madre e suo fratello potevano raggiungere pur di farsi i cazzi suoi!   
"Twitter!" Fu la semplice risposta che Sam gli dette.   
Ecco, Dean adesso, oltre a Facebook, poteva dire di avere un altro acerrimo nemico... Doveva solo scoprire chi cazzo avesse creato quel coso – e magari anche capire cosa diavolo fosse! 

 

Castiel Novak aveva 539.365 follower.   
539.365 fottutissime persone che erano interessate alle cazzate che scriveva su quel cazzo di sito a cui si era per forza dovuto iscrivere per vedere la pagina personale di quello schizzato!   
Dean aveva passato l'ultima ora a leggersi tutti i 1144 messaggi che Cas aveva scritto negli ultimi anni partendo dal basso e poi arrivare in cima – Ehi! Mica si vede un film dalla fine!   
Quando aveva aperto quell'account, a quando aveva capito, era appena stato pubblicato il primo libro di 'Supernatural' e parlava spesso di quanto per lui fosse stato inaspettato tutto quel successo.   
Parlava dei suoi viaggi di volontariato ad Haiti, i libri che gli erano piaciuti, le persone che aveva incontrato, il suo odio smisurato per Balthazar quando faceva il coglione... E parlava anche di cazzate... 

'Ho visto un cane su un kayak' 

Sul serio, c'era gente che aveva messo tra i 'preferiti' quella merda?! Beh, chi altri poteva osannare in quella maniera uno stambo che non sapeva nemmeno dove stesse di casa l'aspirapolvere...   
Continuando a leggere si rese conto che Cas riusciva ad esprimere i suoi sentimenti molto meglio tramite la scrittura che a voce. Sembrava quasi sempre impassibile, anche se cominciava a saper leggere abbastanza bene i suoi movimenti rivelatori – come i tic delle mani e delle spalle - e, soprattutto, i suoi occhi che tradivano maggiormente i suoi pensieri.   
Ogni tanto parlava anche di Dean. 

'Oggi è il compleanno di D. Spero passi una bella giornata' 

Sempre lo stesso messaggio, il giorno del suo compleanno. Era una cosa talmente dolce e patetica allo stesso tempo che non sapeva se arrossire o ridere... 

'A D. piacevano gli hamburger. Sono sicuro che questo lo avrebbe apprezzato #foto' 

'Stanotte ho sognado D. Non ricordo più la sua voce. È strano.' 

'D. una volta cadde sul campo di basket. Me ne sono ricordato oggi quando è inciampato il fattorino delle pizze' 

Oddio, si ricordava proprio tutto quello stalker...   
In ogni messaggio dove lo nominava un sacco di ragazze gli chiedevano chi fosse 'D', stranamente quasi tutte pensavano che si trattasse di una Lei che gli aveva spezzato il cuore. 'La terribile D' lo chiamavano... Ma che ragazze carine – malate...   
Poi vennero i messaggi di un anno prima, quando era uscito da un po' il terzo libro della collana. A quanto pareva Cas aveva una sorta di 'blocco dello scrittore', per questo poi – sei mesi prima – aveva deciso di andare via da Seattle e tornare nella città natale. 

'Voglio cambiare tutto. Vorrei tornare alle lezioni del professor Z.' 

Probabilmente parlava del professore di letteratura Zachariah. Si ricordava che gli si sedeva sempre dietro. Sentiva ancora il suo sguardo fisso sulla sua schiena se ci pensava.   
Trasferirsi evidentemente non era servito. I suoi momenti 'mistici' non erano tornati... A Dean faceva strano pensare a un Cas senza i suoi salti improvvisi in piedi e corse alla ricerca di penna e foglio oppure al portatile – momenti che accadevano soprattutto dopo che avevano fatto sesso.   
Finalmente arrivò a due settimane prima. 

'Serata con i compagni di liceo. B. sa essere davvero fastidioso...' 

Quel 'B' doveva stare sicuramente per 'Balthazar' - per fortuna Cas era riuscito ad appropriarsi dell'account di facebook altrimenti quel pazzo non avrebbe mai smesso di bombardarlo di messaggi orribilmente depravati. Il loro 'fidanzamento' però era rimasto... 

'Panico! Panico! Sono nel panico!' 

Cas che metteva i puntini esclamativi... Probabilmente si era appena svegliato dopo la loro prima notte insieme... Da un certo punto di vista era quasi lusingato di aver mandato nel panico quello strambo e rigido scrittore da palo infilato su per il culo – e qui a Dean sarebbe venuta in mente una battuta pertinente su quanto fosse effettivamente accogliente quel culo, ma sorvoliamo...   
Poi venivano degli strani messaggi su quanto fosse bello il mondo e su quanto le api fossero meravigliose... Ok, quelli li aveva scritti quando si erano ubriacati la settimana prima...   
Però, a quanto leggeva, aveva ricominciato a scrivere come non faceva da anni. 

'D. russa... Però non mi da fastidio' 

Oh, perfetto! Adesso tutto il dannatissimo internet sapeva che russava! Appena tornato doveva fare un discorsetto a Cas sulla privacy e lo spazio personale - ovviamente dopo il sesso...   
A quanto pareva, le ragazzine pettegole non erano molto d'accordo sulla loro relazione 'Non fidarti! È una donna crudele!' 'Ti farà soffrire!'... Ok, odiava le fan, era ufficiale... Che si fottessero! 

'Due settimane di convention... Ho paura che D. scappi mentre non ci sono...' 

Quello era l'ultimo messaggio. Evidentemente la sua editrice pazza e mestruata gli aveva vietato qualsiasi accesso a fonti di comunicazione...   
Diavolo, c'era anche un messaggio di sua madre! 

'Mary WinchCamp @MomWinchester   
@CaSPNovak Tesoro, ti preparerò la mia torta di mele quando verrai a trovarci! ;)' 

Che vergogna avere parenti così...   
Guardò ancora un po' quell'ultimo tweet – a quando aveva capito si chiamavano così. Cas era davvero così preoccupato che lui scappasse via? Per quale motivo? Ok, Dean si riteneva un bel pezzo di stronzo, ma non sarebbe mai sparito dalla circolazione dopo una 'relazione' di due settimane! Soprattutto con il livello stratosferico di meraviglioso sesso che raggiungevano! Oh, la prima volta che Cas gli aveva fatto un pompino aveva rischiato di rimanerci secco, quel pazzoide non parlava molto, ma sapeva ugualmente come muovere la lingua!   
Senza pensare poi molto alle conseguenze rispose al tweet. 

'Dean Winchester @DWBatman   
@CaSPNovak L'unica cosa da cui potrei scappare è questa discarica abusiva che chiami casa! Non riesco a trovare le mutande!' 

Chiuse la pagina e raccolse le sue cose per tornarsene al suo appartamento.   
Povero, povero incosciente. 

 

Dean non si rese conto quando iniziò, probabilmente era passato già qualche giorno. Davanti all'officina cominciarono a passare diversi gruppi di ragazze, qualche volta quelle che notava al mattino le ritrovava al pomeriggio e, cosa davvero strana, ogni volta che lo vedevano ridacchiavano. Dean era consapevole di essere un gran bell'esemplare di maschio, ma tutta quella scena era strana.   
Poi un giorno una delle ragazze 'abituali' lo fermò all'uscita dal lavoro – il giorno dopo sarebbe tornato Cas ed era in brodo di giuggiole.   
"Scusa, tu sei Dean Winchester?" Chiese, eccitata e con dietro le amiche ridacchianti.   
Lui la guardò per qualche attimo stupito.   
"Emm sì... Ci conosc-" Ma la ragazza non lo fece finire e, facendo un urletto, lo interruppe.   
"Sei DWBatman su twitter?!" Questa volta la voce rasentava l'isteria.   
Dean aveva quasi paura visto che pure le altre ragazze si erano avvicinate, accerchiandolo. Nemmeno quella volta che era stato braccato da degli stupidi bulli a scuola aveva avuto tanta paura.   
Cosa doveva rispondere? Doveva mentire? No, era quasi certo che quelle pazze – oltre a fiutare la sua paura – percepivano anche quando mentiva.   
Il meccanico annuì con la testa e non seppe bene cosa accadde dopo. All'improvviso vide un sacco di cellulari apparire e i rumori di scatti fotografici risuonare nell'aria. Un attimo dopo le ragazze stavano borbottando di 'twitter' e 'tumblr' e Dean colse l'occasione per scappare via mentre erano distratte.   
Che cazzo stava succedendo?! 

 

"Si può sapere cosa ha combinato?!" L'urlo isterico della manager di Castiel gli fece fischiare l'orecchio appena rispose alla chiamata di quel numero sconosciuto. Una chiamata alle due di notte, quella doveva essere davvero psicopatica.   
"Come?" Chiese, scocciato. Cosa aveva da urlare quella racchia?   
"Lo sa benissimo a cosa mi riferisco! A Lei che va a sbandierare in giro le relazioni personali del signor Novak! Lo sa cosa ha dovuto passare oggi al panel?! Solo domande imbarazzanti sulla sua presunta relazione con un certo DWBatman! Le ricorda per cosa qualcosa?!"   
Oh, porca... Ok, adesso forse le stranezze dei giorni precedenti aveva un senso. Non aveva più guardato quel profilo da quel giorno – troppo indaffarato ad ammazzarsi di seghe sotto la doccia, ma questi erano particolari insignificanti – Aveva fatto un casino... E adesso come ne usciva?   
"Emmm chiedo scusa?" Tentò, ma probabilmente l'aveva fatta solo incazzare ancora di più perché sentì un rumore di qualcosa che suonava tanto come denti digrignanti di rabbia.   
"Per colpa sua il signor Novak è voluto partire questa sera invece di domani e ha dovuto prendere uno scomodissimo autobus notturno! Potrebbe avere un incidente! O venire rapito! Rapinato! Oh mio Dio! È troppo ingenuo! Se incontra delle fan potrebbero fargli chissà cosa! Una volta lo hanno rincorso per tutto San Diego! Lo filmeranno e metteranno i video su youtube! Io odio youtube! Ed è tutta colpa tua!" Oh, aveva perso la terza persona, ma aveva guadagnato l'isterismo... "Se non arriva sano e salvo giuro che la pagherai! Ti farò chiudere quel buco di sfasciacarrozze che ti fa vivere e ti permette di scrivere certe violazioni della privacy! E.."   
E poi Dean smise di ascoltarla. Gettò il telefono lontano, si vestì con quello che trovò a caso e corse a casa di Castiel. 

 

"Cas! Woa~!" Sinceramente si aspettava di essere atterrato dal suo neo-qualcosa, non certo di atterrare sulle valige parcheggiare malamente all'ingresso sbattendo malamente la faccia sul pavimento e probabilmente rischiando di rompersi l'osso del collo.   
"Ciao, Dean"   
All'improvviso eccolo di nuovo lì, come se non se ne fosse mai andato. Ancora con il trench addosso, circondato dal suo casino apocalittico e la sua voce – oh la sua voce – roca.   
E non gli fece dire altro.   
Velocemente si alzò e gli saltò letteralmente addosso strappandogli l'impermabile di dosso mentre si appropriava rudemente della sua bocca. Castiel, da prima stupito, ci mise poco a riprendersi e ben presto cominciò a lottare quella battaglia fatta di mani veloci che strappavano vestiti e sospiri simili a ringhi di sofferenza.   
"Bentornato" Mormorò Dean prima di buttarlo sul divano e far volare oltre le sue spalle i pantaloni dal taglio elegante del compagno. 

 

"Dean, mi dispiace averti coinvolto..." Disse Castiel ancora nudo e sdraiato sopra di lui. Fece scivolare le mani sulla sua schiena contento di sentire il corpo dello scrittore vibrare per i brividi di piacere.   
"Non è stata colpa tua, sono io che non ho pensato alle conseguenze..." In effetti era stato davvero un coglione...   
Stettero in silenzio per un po' prima che Cas alzasse il volto per guardarlo negli occhi. Oh, decisamente quelle iridi blu erano tra le cose che gli erano mancate maggiormante in quelle settimane.   
"Non vorrei che ti sentissi obbligato a... fare qualcosa che non vuoi" Disse lo scrittore, turbato.   
Dean lo guardò perplesso. Di che cazzo parlava? Obbligato?   
"A fare cosa?" Chiese, non capendo.   
Castiel si prese qualche momento per pensare alle parole.   
"A far... diventare qualcosa di più... noi" Tentò di spiegarsi.   
Il meccanico ci pensò un po' prima di arrivare a capire cosa volesse dire.   
Oh, quel tizio era proprio fuori di testa se pensava che si sentisse 'obbligato' a... Anche se capiva perfettamente i suoi dubbi. Dopotutto in quelle due settimane non avevano fatto altro che saltarsi addosso – non era decisamente qualcosa su cui basare una 'relazione'. Però ormai Dean sentiva di non poter più tornare indietro, e nemmeno di volerlo.   
Strinse di più a se quel corpo caldo e affondo il volto nel suo collo. Prese un profondo respiro.   
"Ti sembro il tipo che si fa certi problemi? Se sto con te è perché lo voglio" Disse sentendo Castiel irrigidirsi e poi rilassarsi tutto insieme. A Dean venne quasi da ridere. "E poi come faccio a lasciare il mio stalker da solo? Con questa bella mercanzia poi..." Lo prese in giro stringendogli le natiche sode e costringendolo a fare una delle sue rare e silenziose risate.   
"Sai che finirai su ogni social network esistente in pochissimo tempo?" Lo informò Castiel prima di baciarlo profondamente e strusciarsi contro di lui.   
"Oh, beh, ormai facebook e twitter sono andati..." Mormorò tra un bacio e un sospiro. "Il peggio è passato..."   
Per la seconda volta – un record, davvero – Castiel ridacchiò.   
"Oh, no... Il peggio non è ancora arrivato..." Disse, scendendo lento verso il basso, lasciando una scia di saliva con la lingua lungo il petto e lo stomaco al suo passaggio.   
"In che senso?" Sospirò Dean che già sentiva di non riuscire quasi più a mettere due parole sensate insieme.   
"Tumblr" Spiegò Castiel prima di abbassarsi su di lui facendogli perdere del tutto la ragione.   
Oh, se per avere tutto quello doveva sopportare ogni schifosissimo social network creato lo avrebbe fatto con somma gioia!   
Di nuovo, povero, povero incosciente...


End file.
